Patent Literature 1 discloses a remote control method involving: a user can register a control content on an on-vehicle equipment, which she/he wishes, in advance, corresponding to an ID information into a remote control apparatus, by using a communication terminal different from the on-vehicle equipment, and, when using the on-vehicle equipment, the on-vehicle equipment transmits the ID information to the remote control apparatus and obtains a control content in accordance with the ID information and executes the processing in accordance with the obtained control content.